U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,196 and International Patent Publication No. 90/04254 disclose a roll of photographic film having, on the backside of the film, a magnetic layer containing a magnetic substance for magnetic recording, as well as a photographic camera having a built-in magnetic head. This advanced technique makes possible to improve the quality of prints and the efficiency of printing work by allowing the magnetic layer to input or output information to identify the light-sensitive material and the manufacturer thereof, information on the photographing conditions, information on the printing conditions and information on the additional printing.
In general, a magnetic layer is poor in antistatic property and feeding property because it has no conductivity by itself and possesses a high coefficient of friction. In order to solve such problems, a fatty acid or a fatty acid ester, and/or an antistatic agent, is added to an ordinary magnetic tape. As the antistatic agent, carbon black is usually used in a manner to add a large amount of it in a magnetic layer or to coat a layer comprised of it on the backside of a magnetic layer.
For a photographic film having a magnetic layer on the backside, however, carbon black cannot be used as a tool to prevent static electrification and lower the coefficient of friction, because positive and negative silver halide photographic light-sensitive films require an excellent light transmitting property from their uses.